Take Me Instead
by I'm.a.bounty.hunter
Summary: Crossover with Grey's Anatomy. What happens when two children go missing and two adults pasts threatens their futures? CH 1 rewritten
1. Prologue

**Wow people really don't pull any punches, but I respect what some people had to say so I rewrote this chapter because I also wasn't really happy with how it turned out, I also decided not to keep posting it under Grey's Anatomy because I think it'll turn into more of a criminal minds story anyway, so I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter but it had to be done and I should have more for you by tomorrow.**

_In DC_

Two women sat in a restaurant enjoying their dinner and the flow of conversation between them, it was unlike any first date either of them had had before. One, used to people expecting her to be stupid and being spoken down to until she eventually grew tired of it, usually she ended up walking away before the date was even over, unable to deal with the patronising tone and lecherous stares given off by both the men and women she tried to date. The other, born of privilege, was used to being treated like a business deal by people looking to gain a suitable spouse that would help their own status and bank balance, people looking for a trophy, a prize, to brag about to their friends. That was until they found out just how unsuitable it really was and the conversation turned into something more reserved yet polite, because no one really wanted to anger someone with her connections.

"What are you thinking about?" the blonde asked after they had both been quiet for a while.

"How this feels so different to any other date I've ever been on." She smiled, brushing her fingers lightly over the blonde's hand.

"Yeah. I know what you mean; I've never been this comfortable even when neither of us is talking it doesn't feel weird you know."

"I know," the brunette smiled shyly, "So have you decided what you would like for dessert?"

"I was thinking about the chocolate lava cake, but then I noticed the lemon meringue pie and now I have no idea." She grinned, her voice taking on a childlike tone towards the end.

"Well I was planning to have the lava cake so how about you get the lemon one and if you are really nice to me I'll share with you."

"That sounds like a deal I could make... And I'm always nice to you." She smirked, "I mean I was nice enough to say yes when you stood in my doorway mumbling about wanting to take me here wasn't I?" She laughed at the shocked look on the usually composed woman's face.

"Hey that's not nice, I was nervous. I mean we've been friends for almost two years and I only just found out you are bisexual and that didn't mean you would actually be interested in me!" Her voice which had become higher than usual was doing a terrible job of hiding her embarrassment. "And you didn't have to say yes, I could have brought one of the guys here... to your favourite restaurant, I probably would have gotten teased less that way as well."

"That may be so, but you wouldn't have had nearly as much fun and there would have been no one to kiss you goodnight at the end." The blonde smirked, trying not to laugh.

Looking across the table, the brunette struggled to form words at the thought of getting to kiss her date, "I...um... yeah I don't really have a response for that." The woman blushed, tinting her usually pale skin a light shade of pink while she looked down at the dessert which had just been placed in front of her.

After dinner, the two left the restaurant hand in hand choosing to walk through the park rather than end their time together. As the passed the playground the brunette pulled the blonde towards the swings sitting her down in one before taking the one next to it. Neither of them said much the blonde stared up at the stars while the brunette watched her, swaying softly.

When the blonde began to swing higher and higher the brunette jumped off her own swing going to stand in front of her.

"Jump." She said

"No, I can't. It's too high." The woman shrieked.

"Yes you can, I'll even catch you if you want."

"The blonde looked straight into the other woman's eyes seeing the sincerity shine through, she jumped, "EMILY!" she shrieked again as she sailed through the air landing right in front of the brunette who grabbed her around the waist to steady her, "I got you Jen." She whispered just as the blonde's phone began to ring.

_In Seattle _

Two women finished their shifts at work, for once they had the same hours which meant that they got to come in and leave together for once instead of just passing each other by. In the locker room they got slightly distracted as they changed into their regular clothes, pausing halfway through for a quick kiss... or ten.

"Come on. I really want to get home." The blonde said as she pulled a DVD out of her locker that had not been there when she arrived for work, she frowned putting it into her bag to look at when she got home.

"Well then let's get going, we just have to pick up Sofia since Mark got called into surgery." Her wife said, taking her hand and leading her out of the locker room towards the day care.

"How about pizza for dinner? I'm pretty fried." The brunette spoke as they waited for the elevator.

"You mean I don't get any of Callie's famous chicken picatta after my long day of saving children?" the blonde whined childishly.

"Not unless you're the one making it." The brunette replied.

"Humph... ok I could eat a pizza." She replied skipping ahead of her wife to be able to get the first round of cuddles. "Where's my baby girl?" she asked the woman in charge as she scanned the room.

"I thought you had already taken her, she hasn't been here since I started my shift 45 minutes ago." She explained as Callie came through the door.

"No Mark dropped her off before his surgery; she is supposed to be here." Arizona said her voice getting higher as she began to panic before she set off searching the rooms for the baby. "Sofia!" she shouted/whispered trying not to wake the other sleeping children. "Sof!"

Callie stood at reception frozen, not understanding why her baby girl wasn't there before she pulled out her phone. "Mark! Did you take Sofia?"

"No, I dropped her off about three hours ago, I'm still in surgery." Mark paused, "Callie what's going on?"

"The woman in charge, um Sara, says she hasn't seen Sof since she got her almost an hour ago. Mark she's not here."

"I'm coming Cal I'll be there soon."

By the time Mark arrived with Derek and Teddy the entire day care had been checked and Sara was on the phone with the woman who she had taken over from.

"... yes Sofia Torres." The woman looked down, "Yes ok I'll let you know."

"She says Sofia was here when she did her final check about 15 minutes before she left, that was 5 minutes before I arrived."

"Derek scanned the room, his eyes passing over his own daughter sleeping safely next to Little Tuck, "Can you check the security cameras?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, um yeah we can. Hold on."

"Ok you guys check the video, Teddy and I will go check with the security at the entrance." Derek said before leaving quickly.

The remaining group, Callie, Arizona, Mark and Sara watched the video as it rewound back to the moment where they saw a man get Sofia's attention crouching by the desk before he picked her up and crept away, keeping his face hidden from the camera. The group stood motionless, unwilling to believe what they had just witnessed before Arizona was struck by a thought and pulled the unlabelled DVD that she had found out of her bag.

**Anyway let me know what you think and if I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 1

**I rewrote chapter 1 so you should probably read that first. I did it because I wasn't happy with it and apparently some other people weren't either which is cool, I can deal with constructive criticism, anyway I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds or Grey's Anatomy, just borrowing.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows, I hope it continues**

_In DC_

Emily and JJ arrived at the BAU to find the rest of the team already waiting for them. They had had to stop at JJ's house to grab her go bag and call Will to let him know JJ would be leaving town, this had caused him to grumble and sigh about her always putting her job ahead of her son, which meant JJ had spent the ride from her house to Quantico ranting about her ex-boyfriend. It wasn't anything like how Emily had hoped to end their first date, but that was just how their lives were.

They dropped their bags at Emily's desk before heading into the conference room, "Aah good you are here, take a seat so we can get started," Hotch spoke as they entered the room.

"What's going on?" JJ asked, "Nothing came across my desk." She commented wearily since the only cases that usually went over her were the really bad ones.

"We have a child abduction case in Seattle, Washington. We were called especially because the child is connected to Emily."

"No!" Emily exclaimed as soon as he said that, "No no no no no. Please no, this can't be happening." Emily stood grabbing her phone from her pocket and punching the keys as she left the room.

"The girl's name is Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres, she's 6 months old." Hotch paused, looking at his team who were looking worried, Morgan and JJ watching Emily through the window, "And she's Emily's goddaughter." He continued, "The jet is ready to go, let's bring this little girl home."

As the team passed through the bullpen they heard Emily on the phone, "Yeah, we're on our way now so we'll be there in a few hours ok? Yeah tell Mark and Callie we'll get her back, I love you Ari." The brunette finished the call as she stepped onto the elevator with the rest of the team, missing the look that passed over JJ's face at her final words. "Come on, come on." She muttered under her breath, willing the elevator to hurry up.

_In Seattle_

Arizona's hands shook as she took the DVD from her bag, "Can you... can you see what's on this please?" she asked, opening the case a photograph of her daughter fell to the floor.

"What is that? Where did you get it?" Mark asked angrily as he lifted the photograph showing Sofia sitting on a bench outside the hospital in the outfit he had dressed her in that morning. He ran out of the door, ignoring whoever was calling his name.

"Ok it's loaded." Sara spoke.

Callie and Arizona watched the slide show of photos taken, a montage of pictures showing Callie, Arizona, Mark and Sofia at the hospital, the park, Meredith and Derek's house. The pictures changed according to a timer, some to quickly to really see.

"What the... Where did you get this?" Callie asked, her voice quiet, holding a dangerous edge.

"It was in my locker, I didn't know where it came from so I put it in my bag to look at when we got home." Arizona's answered shakily just as Teddy came running back into the room. "Nobody saw anyone leaving with Sofia, Derek's gone with the head of security to check the cameras for all the entrances.

"We just watched the one from here, some guy got Sof to crawl towards him, and then he just picked her up and vanished. Why would somebody take our baby?" Callie asked, her lungs starting to hurt when she tried to breathe. "And... and someone left a DVD in Arizona's locker; it's full of pictures of us with her, sometimes with everyone."

"The police are on their way." Sara spoke from behind the group.

"Police?" Arizona spoke the word as if she had no idea what it meant. "Oh god Sof, where are you?" she whimpered as tears leaked from her eyes.

"There isn't anyone out there! I don't... I don't know what to do!?" Mark shouted as he came running back into the room.

"What? Nobody out where?" Teddy asked.

"The picture. This one it was in the case. It was taken today outside the hospital and I never stopped out there when I arrived so he must have put her on the bench to take the photo but there isn't anything or anyone out there now." Mark spoke in one breath.

Derek walked back into the room with the head of security and a police officer, "Ok we checked the video, you can see him taking Sofia out one of the side entrances they stop at a bench where he does something with her and then takes her to his car. They stay in the car in the parking lot for a while before he gets out; leaving Sofia in the car he comes back into the hospital and goes to the locker room. He's only in there for about a minute before he leaves, walks out the main entrance and gets back into the car before driving away."

"Oh god why? Why is this happening?" Callie speaks.

"We've put an alert out for the car since you can see the plate in the video; it appears to be registered to a woman in Oregon which means it was probably stolen." The police officer spoke for the first time. "Does anybody know what he did while he was in that locker room?" He asked the group of distraught doctors.

"Uh yeah," Teddy answered for the young girl's parents, "Arizona found a DVD in her locker just before they came here." She glanced at the blonde woman whose expression continually switched from guilt to anger to sadness, "it's filled with pictures of Sofia with all different people." She swallowed, 'there was also a printed photo of Sofia taken today outside the hospital."

"Ok well there are also FBI agents on their way since the car came from another state." The cop spoke, his tone suggesting he wasn't all that pleased about that point.

"FBI?" Arizona spoke again, "Wait Emily's team. They can help!" she exclaimed pulling her phone from her pocket and dialling a familiar number, when it went to voicemail she frowned before calling a different number.

"BAU, Agent Hotchner speaking," a man's voice came through the phone.

"Yes I need to speak to agent Emily Prentiss, it's an emergency." Arizona answered quickly, ignoring the questioning looks of the cop, security and neurosurgeon.

"I'm sorry Agent Prentiss is not in at the moment, she'll be back in the morning if you'd like to call back." Hotch answered politely.

"No wait! It's my daughter, she's been kidnapped. I need Emily's help to find her." Arizona's voice rose.

"I'm sorry ma'am but there are procedures we have to follow, Agent Prentiss can't just..."

"She's Emily's goddaughter, my daughter is Emily's goddaughter and the police say there is other FBI coming because the car came from another state. Please Emily has to be here." Arizona began to beg, desperation consuming her.

"Ok, can I talk to the officer that's in charge there ma'am?" Hotch asked while he sent out an emergency call to his entire team.

"Uh... he wants to talk to you." Arizona said holding the phone out to the police officer.

"Yes this is Lieutenant Becker. Yes, the car used to take the girl appears to have come from Oregon. Yes, ok we will be expecting you. Her name is Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres... ok goodbye." He hung up passing the phone back. "He said his team, as well as your friend will be here as soon as possible, in the mean time we will continue doing whatever we can to find your daughter."

_BAU Jet_

Emily had been quiet during the ride to the airport, a million questions flowed through her head but she thought she should wait till everyone was together. Instead she stared at the photos on her phone, ignoring the way Morgan, JJ and Garcia were looking at her.

"Ok Garcia you should have received the security camera footage tracking this guy throughout the hospital where he took the girl. I want you to see if there is any way to get a clear picture of him, apparently he kept his face well hidden." Hotch nodded toward his tech analyst who had decided to bring with for this trip before looking towards the brunette woman who was looking out the window banging the edge of her wrist repeatedly against the table edge.

"I spoke to an Arizona Robbins and the Lieutenant in charge and from what I gathered; the girl was taken from the hospitals day care by someone driving a car with Oregon plates which technically makes this our jurisdiction in any case." The team noticed the way Emily had reacted to the woman's name and had been looking straight at Hotch since, "Emily what can you tell us about the family." Hotch asked gently.

"I... um." Emily closed her eyes and swallowed before she started again. "Sofia has three parents, all doctors. Her father is Mark Sloan; her biological mother is Callie Torres and Callie's wife Arizona who became her legal guardian just after she was born. Um... Callie comes from family money, Arizona was a military brat and Mark is an only child who was basically raised by another family. They're all god people, they love each other and Sofia so I seriously doubt any of them is involved and they are all attendings at the same hospital, so they have plenty of money. They all live in the same apartment building across the street from the hospital. And as far as I know Mark is single."

"And your connection to them?" Rossi asked, not trying to provoke the brunette but curious as to how she knew these people in case the unsub was aware of it as well.

"What are you getting at?" The brunette asked defensively.

"I'm just wondering, maybe the car came from another state so that we... or you would be involved."

"You think someone kidnapped this specific girl in that car just so I would so show up? That's ridiculous!" Emily shouted, and then noticed the curious looks on the rest of teams' faces. "Whatever, Arizona's father was a marine he was stationed in France at the same time as my mother. We met at a fund raising event held on one of the bases when we were about fifteen; we stayed in touch even though we didn't see each other for a long time after my mother was reassigned. Arizona asked me to be Sofia's godmother and I was her maid of honour at her wedding, which is how I know her wife and some of their friends."

**Well I hope you enjoyed that, as always let me know what you thought**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N1 So I did spend five days in the wilderness with no electricity and sleeping in a tent where it was cold enough for the water to be frozen in the morning but I got to hear some freaking amazing music (Seether, Bullet for my Valentine, Eagles of Death Metal, aKing and a whole lot of others) if you've never been to a music festival I highly recommend it!**

**Anyway now you know what I've been up to... On with the story, this chapter is still just a build up. I don't own either of these shows, or the characters, but it would be awesome if you didn't sue me for borrowing them. This story is also unedited so all mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out.**

Most of the team tried to get a bit of sleep on the plan since there was nothing that they were really able to do while still in the air. Emily had spent the remainder of the trip staring out of the window remembering Arizona and Callie's wedding and how she felt that day.

"_You are beautiful Ari." Emily spoke in a whisper, admiring her childhood friend now standing in front her about to get married. "Callie won't remember how to breathe when she sees you in this," the brunette grinned thinking about the ortho surgeons face when the blonde walked down the aisle._

"_I still can't believe this is really happening. Especially after how badly I nearly messed it all up." Arizona spoke; Emily heard the tears in her voice._

"_Hey. Don't do that. That woman loves you so much and the things you have been through only made your relationship stronger. Yes you left, but what's more important is that you came back. For her. And she survived a car accident. An accident that should have killed them both but instead she is alive and your daughter is alive and they are waiting for you." Emily looked straight into the blue eyes of her friend as she spoke, blue eyes which now reminded her of another blonde whose blue eyes sometimes seemed to pierce her soul._

"_When did you turn into such a romantic?" Arizona asked, "What happened to, there's no such thing as meant to be? And marriage is for people willing to live like a business contract?" The blonde asked half jokingly, wondering in the back of her mind what was going on with her friend and why when the brunette looked at her it was if she was seeing someone else, someone that caused an unfamiliar to pass across the usually stoic brunette's face._

_The blonde surgeon had noticed, even when they were just talking on the phone that her friend had seemed to soften around the edges lately, she was still intensely private, but she wasn't as hard. She had tried to find out what was causing these changes in her friend after so many years but as always she only knew what Emily wanted her to know. Whatever it was Arizona hoped it continued._

"_I don't know..." Emily spoke wistfully, "Maybe it's time to believe in something different."_

It was 4'o clock in the morning by the time the team arrived in Seattle. They rushed off the plane into the two waiting SUV's before speeding towards the hospital. Emily sat in the back, fuming slightly since Morgan had refused to let her drive and glaring out of the window. She startled when somebody grabbed her hand but relaxed when she recognised the way it fit with her own, JJ sat next to her in the back doing what she could to offer support without trying to smother her. Emily knew that eventually she would have to explain what was going on but for now she just needed the blonde to be there so she turned and pressing her close to the blonde's ear she spoke. "I know that you probably have a lot of questions and I really do want to explain things to you. Tell you about the things that I've kept to myself, away from the team, I've wanted to for a long time and after last night think I'll be able to but I'm afraid of how you'll react, of how you will look at me when I let you into my life and right now I really need you to not be mad at me. So please can you? I just need you to be here and after this case I promise I'll answer any question you have." Emily pulled away to be able to look into the blonde's eyes.

"OK, but eventually these secrets have to stop. I can't go into this relationship with you knowing that you're hiding so much of yourself away." The blonde spoke, looking straight into the brown eyes of the woman she cared so much about.

"Thank you Jen." The brunette said quietly, a hint of relief coating her words.

"Two more minutes till we get to the hospital." Morgan spoke from the driver's seat. Unaware of what was happening right behind him, although his voice caused the two women to face forward as they prepared themselves for what was coming. However the moment between the two had not gone completely unnoticed as the team's resident Goddess watched the two through the rear view mirror vowing to do whatever she could to bring this baby home and keep her girls together.

_In Seattle_

The hospital had become a whirlwind of activity despite the fact that many of the staff had gone home. The police and FBI had set up a task force in one of the conference rooms, Arizona, Callie and Marks home, cell and office phones had been rerouted there and officer's were stationed outside their apartments and offices in case the kidnapper tried to make contact. The three parents sat in the room along with Derek, Teddy, Lexi and Owen who were trying to keep them relatively calm as well as trying to get them to eat or sleep which all three refused.

At around 3am a call came in saying that the car had been found causing another wave of activity as detectives left to examine the car and some of the tech guys started checking camera's and reports from the area where the car was found. After a while the group gathered from the bits of conversation that they heard that the car had been abandoned at a nearby mall but there was nobody inside the car.

"See here at 21:07 clock you see the guy drive into the parking lot. Then the mall security cameras aren't that great but he goes into the grocer with the baby at 21:12 and then leaves with her and about three bags half an hour later at 21:43 he walks toward a different area of the parking lot and get's into another car which is parked in a camera blind spot then at 22:06 you see the car leave with the baby in the back seat, the quality is really bad but you can see that it is him and the make and model of the car but the number plates are too blurry," one of the techs who had been filtering through camera footage spoke.

Lieutenant Becker moved to stand behind the tech, looking at the screen which showed a blurry picture of the kidnapper, "What on earth did he do in the car for 20 minutes? And do we know what he bought at the store."

"Who the hell cares whether this guy bought apple juice or matches!" Mark shouted, "What are doing to find my daughter!" He began to pace, just as a new group of people walked through the door, the youngest among them answering his question before anyone else, "Well actually what he bought could be relevant, for instance if he bought apple juice and diapers rather than beer and matches indicates that intends to keep your daughter for some length of time which is a good thing if you consider some of the alternatives. If he just intended to kill her or harm her he wouldn't need those things, this way at least we know that she is alive and the people who have her have some level of concern for her wellbeing..." the young man continued to ramble pushing his glasses up his nose, "Reid! Stop." A woman's voice spoke from behind him, obviously trying to prevent the man from continuing without hurting or embarrassing him, "I think they understand." She finished kindly squeezing his shoulder as she moved towards the front of the group only to be slammed into by a sobbing mess of blonde hair. "It's ok Ari, we're gonna get her back." She looked back at her team and then over the blondes shoulder to other brunette trying hard to stem her tears, "I promise. We'll get her back."

**A/N2 So I do have to admit I was a little bummed about only getting two reviews especially when I saw how many people read the story. So even if it's anonymous, one word or critical...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

**YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME! I hope to get more reviews like that.**

**I just wanted to say I don't work with the law and thankfully have never had to deal with anyone I care about going missing so I am making up all the technical stuff as I go along, I apologise if it is very inaccurate.**

**Anyway as always I don't own either show, I'm just borrowing them. The story is unedited so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy!**

The team walked further into the room rather than standing in the doorway. Hotch standing in the front, "Morning everyone, I'll just introduce the team quickly so we can get going. These are SSA's David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Dr Spencer Reid, our technical analyst Penelope Garcia'" Hotch smirked inwardly at the double take everyone made as he introduced Garcia before moving on to the brunette who had moved across the room with the sobbing blonde still wrapped around her, "Over there is SSA Emily Prentiss and I am the unit chief SSA Aaron Hotchener."

The lieutenant stood quickly introducing his own team before Emily spoke introducing all of the non-law enforcement in the room, "These are Sofia's parents Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres and Mark Sloan." She had finally gotten Arizona to loosen her grip and stop crying, she now sat in her previous seat next to her wife holding her hand and trying to calm down. The blonde had been so relieved to see her friend walking through the door, knowing that Emily and her team were probably the best shot they had at getting Sofia back. She looked to her wife, who she knew was worried not only about her daughter but about Arizona and Mark as well, she gave her a small smile showing that she was okay now.

"Ok we'll do any other introductions later," Hotch spoke breaking the connection between the woman as Emily also stood to go and stand with her team after one last squeeze of the blonde surgeon's hand. "What do we have so far?" He asked the lieutenant who explained everything that they knew so far about the video, security tapes, DVD and car. "Morgan I want you to check out the car, Reid and Garcia go through the security footage again see if you can find anything to identify this guy while I go and check the day care and I'll interview the woman from the day care, maybe some of the older kids if I can get permission and Dave I want you to stay here on hostage negotiation in case any calls come in, have you discussed that at all?" Hotch directed the question to Lieutenant Becker, "Yes, since there are a number of lines we explained to all three parents how to act, things to say and such. But I don't have much experience with kidnapping situations so you are more than welcome to take that over," the cop answered, relieved that someone else would be taking over that responsibility.

Hotch looked over to the last two women on the team, he knew how close they were. He had seen the way they bonded from the beginning and how they often worked to support one another when a case hit too close to home. He knew that the whole team did what they could to support each other, they were like a family, but the two women had a bond even tighter than that, they were more than just family to each other. Like others on the team he had been surprised to hear about JJ's relationship with the southern detective and even more so when she had gotten pregnant since they had all been waiting for the day the agents would finally admit to being in together. As far as he knew the two were still just friends despite the blonde ending her relationship shortly after the birth of her son and there had been more than one occasion on which he and Rossi had considered bashing the two women's heads together.

He sighed as he broke from his brief reverie, deciding it was best to keep them together since JJ was the best chance of keeping Emily focused, "I want you to go back and re-interview the security officers, people at reception, any doctors who were in the immediate areas and," Hotch stopped to look briefly into the brunette's eyes, "we need to interview the parents."

Emily sucked in a deep breath and glanced towards her friends who sat waiting for answers before she looked into JJ's eyes finding some of the strength she would need and looking back towards her boss. "Ok, we got it. Anything specific you want us to be looking for?" She asked wanting to make sure that she did this right.

"No, just about their recent activities, anyone approaching them, strange phone calls or packages. Try to figure out how close this guy might have gotten." He answered his eyes softening before he continued, "Emily if you want off this case I'll understand, you can just..." he was cut off, "No! Hotch I have to do everything I can to find this girl, I'll go nuts just sitting around."

"Ok, well let me know if you change your mind or you just need a break, no one is gonna blame you for needing to take a step back." Hotch finished before heading out the door.

JJ turned to look at the brunette, "Do you want me to interview the parents and friends while you go talk to the reception and security people? Or the other way around?" She asked quietly, not wanting to provoke the woman by making her think she couldn't do her job.

"Um... how about we both talk Ari, Callie and Mark and then we can split the others?" The brunette asked wanting to do the interviews herself but unsure she'd make it through on her own. She hadn't really shown how devastated she was, but Emily could feel the cracks growing the longer her goddaughter was missing.

"Ok then," she looked around for someone who might be able to help her spotting another blonde doctor who seemed more composed than the others, "Excuse me ma'am can you point us in the direction of an office or something we can use, something a bit more private?" She asked.

"Yes, Callie's research lab is actually..." Everyone in the room froze as the phone connected to Arizona and Callie's apartment began to ring.

"Oh god..." Callie muttered her stomach turning at the thought of who might be calling. The techs scrambled to get ready to trace the call before Callie crossed the room to answer it.

"Hello," she answered managing to stop her voice from shaking.

"_Aah, Dr Torres. How are you this morning_?" A man's voice spoke from the other end of the line, "_Did you have a good evening_? He paused, "_Must have been quiet without a baby around to cry in the middle of the night, although I quite enjoyed it. Reminded me of when my own daughter was a baby." _

"No, actually I missed not being able to see or hear her. Is she... is she ok?" Callie stumbled slightly, unable to look at either Arizona or Mark as she asked the question.

"_Oh yes she is just fine now that she someone to watch over her all day instead of spending all day with strangers. She is a very happy baby, hasn't stopped smiling since she woke up."_ He laughed happily.

Callie sucked in a breath as her chest heaved. "Is that why you took her? Because you think she was being neglected?" Callie asked, shocked since her daughter spent less time in the day care than any other doctors' kid.

"_Oh no no no, that is not the reason, although her being there did make her much easier to reach. They really should work on the security around there anybody could wander in and out with whatever they wanted._"

"So why did you take her?" Callie's voice began to rise with her panic, "Please... Please I'll do anything get her back." The mother began to sob.

"_Oh no I wasn't planning to give her back; I just wanted you to know that she was safe. I know that it is important for parents to know that their children are with people they can trust, I always thought I did that for my daughter. But not to worry I will keep them safe now. Good bye Doctor Torres it was lovely talking to you._" As the dial tone filled the room Callie collapsed on the floor unable to accept that her baby may not be coming back.

The room would have been deathly silent if not for the sound of the dial tone, "I'm sorry sir," one of the techs spoke, "the signal bounced all over the world it's impossible to trace." He finished quietly hating to add to the tension in the room, which then broke as Hotch came crashing through the door.

"What have we got?" He asked, trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the now closed door. A feeling of dread filled him as he took in each person's face.

"He said that," JJ started as she shook off the shock, "He said that he had no intention of bringing the girl back, didn't ask for anything in exchange. He mentioned his own daughter a few times and then..." JJ took in a deep breath.

Mark looked into the eyes of a woman he had only met twice. He didn't know the brunette all that well although they had been the maid of honour and best man at the wedding, he had trusted her enough to be his daughter's godmother and now... now he needed her to save his baby girl's life. He watched her lips move as she finished the other agents thought.

"He said them..."

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 4

**It's my birthday, this is my present to you!**

**As always I don't own either show and the story is unbeta'd**

"He said them..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Them?" Hotch asked, not understanding what the brunette was talking about and not liking the haunted look that was gracing so many of their faces.

"Yeah, the Unsub just before he hung up he said that he would 'keep them safe'. I think he... he took someone else's kid as well." Emily spoke, looking around the room hoping someone would disagree with her. Hoping she had heard wrong, because if there was another child missing they had no idea who it was or where he had even taken them from since all the video of this guy showed him leaving with only Sofia.

"Ok, so he either has at least one other child or he plans to take them at some point. Can you play back the conversation?" Hotch turns toward the tech not missing the way the three parents and Emily flinch at his words but knowing it needed to be done in case the Unsub had left any other unintentional clues which would help find him.

The tech started the call from the beginning again, the FBI and police in the room listening for anything that would help them find Sofia and potentially some other victims of the man while the surgeons in the room tried to block out the conversation. When it was over Hotch turned to Garcia, "Have you found anything on the security cameras?"

"Not really sir, there are a few really bad quality pictures of this guy which I put through the database but it's coming up with too many matches."

"Ok I want you to go through the call again see if you can pick up anything in the background. Emily, JJ I need you to get those interviews done know, we need to find out what everyone knows especially if this is about more than just one child, it changes everything. I'll do the other interviews, you two focus on friends and family."

"Yes sir," JJ spoke before leading Emily, Teddy, Derek, Lexi and Owen out of the room."

"Can you all just wait inside quickly and then we'll interview you all together." JJ spoke, letting the doctors pass while she held onto Emily's arm.

"What is it Jay?" Emily asked.

"I'm just giving you a moment to breathe without everybody watching. A moment to lose control before we go back to work." The blonde explained softly.

Emily took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around the blonde and squeezed tighter than she normally would as she breathed in her intoxicating scent before taking a step back, "Ok," she spoke, "I'm Ok," and walked into the room behind the blonde.

"Ok, since we weren't really introduced earlier, I'm agent Jareau, you can call me JJ. And I believe you all know Agent Prentiss." JJ said taking a seat across from the group who had chosen to sit on the couches rather than at the table on the other side of the room.

A tall, red haired man stood, "Yes, we have. I'm Dr Owen Hunt, the Chief of Surgery and these are Dr's Lexi Grey, Teddy Altman and Derek Shepherd." He introduced the group.

"Ok, so you are all close with the family I assume, we need to know if there has been anything out of the ordinary happening. If they mentioned seeing someone around them too often, someone was paying too much attention to, they've changed their routines, anything like that and also if you yourself have noticed anything. I know it might seem strange and we'll ask them the same things but sometimes an outside perspective can help." JJ spoke, her voice calm. Hoping one of these people might have seen or know something without realising it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the main room, police officers walked in and out as they delivered information, asked questions and returned from the scene or the day care. Garcia went through the phone call trying to isolate sounds; she had put a set of earphones in so that the three surgeons in the room did not have to keep hearing it. She had located some sounds and was busy trying to clear them up when Morgan and Rossi returned from the abandoned car hoping the rest of the team had learnt more than they had.

"What you guys got?" Morgan asked her.

"I went through the security tape trying to identify him, got way too many possible with the picture quality. I'm busy going through the phone call and Dr Reid over here has just started on the DVD the unsub left behind. What about you guys? She asked hopefully.

"Nada, the car was clean, couldn't even tell that a baby had been in it, no toys, extra blankets, nothing."

"Wait!" Reid exclaimed from nest to them, "Garcia is there some way to slow this thing down or look at the pictures individually?" Reid asked, almost vibrating in his seat.

"Yeah just give me a second," Garcia said pushing him out of his chair so she could sit in front of the computer he was using. Garcia typed a string of characters which as usual nobody understood, "Huh, that's odd, but you won't get past me." She said to the machine while the three agents shook their heads at her while the three surgeons wondered at both the strange woman talking to the computer and what the young man might have found.

"Ha, got it!" Garcia shouted, before looking around her, "Sorry, but whoever made the video obviously didn't want it to be too easy to see the pictures more carefully." She moved back to her original seat allowing Reid to sit back down.

Morgan and Rossi went to stand behind Reid, "What is it pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"There is another picture I think. It only flashed on for a second but it seemed different to all the others as if he wanted it to be included but didn't want anybody to actually see it. It's somewhere towards the end." Reid continued as he flicked through each of the pictures, not noticing that the three surgeons had come to stand behind him as well. "Wait, it's somewhere around... Here."

Reid had stopped on a picture that was unlike all the others. And a gasp sounded near the back of the group causing everyone to turn, "Get Emily back here now!" Dr Robbins shouted causing one of the younger officers to bolt out of the room in search of the agent. The group turned back to look at the screen, and they all began to click. This photo was much older than the others and instead of Sofia it showed two teenage girls, one blonde and one brunette, leaning against a wall. "It's Em and I, it was taken in France." The blonde doctor spoke hauntingly as Emily came barrelling through the door, "What, what's going on?" she demanded, but when met with silence she looked at the group, "What the hell is going on?" she asked again, quickly losing patience.

"Em, you have to call Sam and Noah. Get them here," the blonde doctor spoke urgently, "Now Em!'

**I'll be accepting reviews in place of presents**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the long wait but my awesome powers of procrastination came back to bite me in the ass. Thanks for all the birthday wishes by the way.**

**Anyway, here you have it, the answer to some of your question. As always I don't own CM or GA, just having some fun.**

"_Em, you have to call Sam and Noah. Get them here," the blonde doctor spoke urgently, "Now Em!'_

Emily looked around at the people in the room; Arizona looked scared, even more than she had before, Callie looked confused for a moment before the dots in her mind began to connect, the other cops and techs were not really paying attention but the team from the BAU; Reid, Garcia, Morgan, and JJ just looked worried and confused not knowing why there was a picture of their friend on the DVD and not knowing who the blonde doctor was talking about, except for Rossi, because he knew exactly who the two names belonged to.

"Why... Why?" Emily managed to get out.

Arizona spun the screen which still showed the picture of the two women as teenagers.

"Oh god." She said quietly, pulling her phone from her pocket. She looked into Rossi's eyes, looking for the strength she would need to survive whatever happened next before she looked briefly into the eyes of the woman who had held her heart for so long, the woman who noticed a flash of fear in the brunette before it was replaced by iron-clad walls. The brunette turned, facing one of the glass walls, she never saw the look that passed between the team as they all glanced at each other.

"This is SSA Emily Prentiss of the FBI, I need security to locate Noah and Samantha Prentiss and secure them until they can be picked up." Emily took a deep breath, "Call me back as soon as you have them in your office. I'm sending someone to fetch them right now. OK." She hung up before immediately hitting another button on her phone, "Tom, I need you to pick up Sam and Noah now and bring them to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in Seattle, Washington." Emily listened as the man spoke, "Yeah, they'll be expecting you."

Emily hung up the phone and turned to face the room which had become deathly silent, "Em?" JJ was the first to find her voice. "Em, who are those people? What's going on?" The blonde's voice shook trying to understand the conversation she had heard and the fear she had seen earlier.

"Jen..." Emily had no idea how to continue, this was something she had always intended to tell her team, especially JJ, but she had waited too long and then there just never seemed to be a good time so she had left it alone, assuming that one day she would get to tell her story, she never once imagined it would be like this. Emily took a step towards the blonde who was still standing in the doorway, but stopped when she noticed how she seemed to be trying to shield herself from something. "They... Sam and Noah... They're um..."

"They are Emily's children." Rossi finished, walking to Emily and wrapping his arm around her as she began to shake. Reid and Morgan looked shocked and a little betrayed, Garcia opened and closed her mouth a few times before a huge grin spread across her face. JJ ran and Emily's phone began to ring.

"Agent Prentiss this is Jackson Taylor, head of security at Hillridge Academy. Ma'am I'm sorry to have to tell you this but when we went to fetch your daughter from her dorm room she wasn't there. There was a note addressed to you with a phone number on her bed." Emily took a step back from Dave towards the wall before sinking to the floor.

"No. Please, this can't be happening. Can't be... please..." she choked, "What's the number?" putting her phone on speaker so someone could copy it down. "And Noah." Emily seemed to be completely unaware of what she was saying, "You're son is fine ma'am. But we haven't told him about his sister yet." The security chief spoke, feeling sorry for the woman on the phone and hell bent on finding out how the girl had been taken from the campus. "We're doing everything we can to find out how this happened, but we thought it best if he heard it from you." Everyone heard the rustling sounds of someone walking before a door opened followed by more rustling and then, "Mom?" a new voice spoke, "Mom, what's happening? They locked me into the Headmasters office, no one will tell me anything and there's a guy with a gun blocking the door." The boys asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Noah, I need you to listen to me okay. Something bad is happening and it's okay to be scared but I need you to listen to me Bud. Someone took Sofia from the hospital in Seattle, the team and I came out here to help but then, Noah we think the same man who took Sofia also took Sam." Emily cried; having to tell him this over the phone was only making it more difficult. Emily had not raised her children the same way she had been raised. Obviously there were some things which could not be avoided but, her and her kids were very close, and losing Sam would kill both of them. "Noah, Tom is on his way to pick you up. He's going to bring you here and we are going to find your sister and Sofia. I promise."

"You never make promises like that Mom." Noah spoke through his tears, "You never promise us anything you can't guarantee."

"I know Bud, but I'm promising this to you now. I'm gonna get them back." Emily took a deep breath. "I want you to listen to Tom okay; he'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"He just got here." Noah speaks.

"Let me talk to him. I love you Noah, I'll see you soon." Emily tries to fill her voice with hope if only for her son. "Tom, yeah I need you to bring that note with you as well. Don't let anything happen to him Tom, please." Emily begs of the man before she hangs up. She finally lifts her eyes from the floor to find the entire room staring at her, including Hotch whom she didn't even remember arriving.

"Garcia trace that number," Emily stood walking towards one of the set up phones and punching in the digits.

"Aah Emily, it's nice to see you are actually good at something." The voice on the other end answers.

"What do you want?" She asks viciously.

"Now now, that isn't any fun is it? I can't just answer all your questions at once."

"Let me talk to her." Emily says, some of the edge leaving her voice.

"No," he said, "and don't bother checking the school, I didn't leave anything I didn't want to be found." He hung up. And this time it was Emily who bolted from the room.

**So there you have it. I promise more details will be provided in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews; you guys are all pretty amazing.**

**As always I don't own CM or GA, just having some fun.**

Emily made it into one of the stalls just in time to empty her stomach into the toilet. Falling to her knees, the tears began to pour down her face as she broke. Her god-daughter was missing,_ her _daughter was missing and for some reason she did not understand it was her fault. Emily leaned back against the cool side of the stall as her tears continued to pour from her eyes and remembered another time she had knelt in a position similar to this one.

_16 Years ago_

_Emily woke up, rolling over in her bed before her stomach heaved and she ran for the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet bowl. This was the third morning in a row she had found herself in this position; the first time she had attributed it to stress as she had just begun her finals but now she wondered if it was something else._

_When she finally dragged herself into the small kitchen of the apartment she shared with another college student she managed to eat a piece of toast before she called her doctor. With an appointment booked for later that afternoon the brunette went back to her room, sending a message to her girlfriend before she continued studying for her last two finals before having to go to the doctor._

_On her way out of the exam hall, Emily's girlfriend Jess read the message 'Sick again. Made doctor's appointment for 2.' Looking at her watch she ran towards Emily's apartment hoping to make it there before the brunette left._

"_Em, babe you still here?" she called as she unlocked the door._

_There was no answer but when she found Emily's keys and phone still lying on the counter she searched the rest of the apartment. In the bathroom Jess pulled out her phone dialling 911 when she found the brunette lying in the bathroom, barely conscious and shaking._

"_911. What is your emergency?"_

"_My girlfriend, something is wrong, she's lying on the floor, she's shaking and she's really pale. Please you have to hurry."_

"_An ambulance is on the way, can you confirm the address 7 Jackson Street, apartment 2C?"_

"_Yes, that's right."_

"_And your names are?"_

"_Jessica Tate. Her... her name is Emily Prentiss"_

"_Ok ma'am remain calm and the paramedics will be there in a few minutes."_

"_Ok." Jess sunk to the floor resting her free hand on the brunette trying to offer some sort of comfort. She had no idea how long the brunette had been like this and no idea what was going to happen. When two men came running through the door, she began to cry... and pray._

_Three hours later Emily had been stabilised, hooked up to endless machines and IV's and the doctors had run tests and drawn blood. Jess sat next to her bed, stroking her hand, waiting for her to wake up and for the doctor to come back and tell them what was wrong. She was shaken from her thoughts as Emily began to wake,_

"_Hmmm," the brunette opened her eyes just enough to be able to see, "what happened?" she rasped._

"_I found you... god I was so scared, you were on the floor in the bathroom, you were shaking so much... you were so pale I thought you might be dead. The ambulance came, you're in the hospital and the doctors did a whole bunch of tests, they haven't come back yet though."_

"_I'm in the hospital?" Emily asked with distaste, "I hate the hospital." She whined causing her girlfriend to smirk._

"_Well you are just going to have to deal with it you big baby, until they say you can go home, you're staying right here."_

"_You suck." The brunette pouted, but quickly schooled her expression when she saw a doctor coming through the door._

"_Aah, Miss Prentiss you're a wake. I'm Dr. Jacobs." He spoke from the foot of her bed as he took the chart which was hanging there. "Well you are very dehydrated, and appear to be slightly anaemic. However both of these conditions may be attributed to your pregnancy so they should..."_

"_My what?" Emily asked not understanding what the man was saying._

"_Your pregnancy," he repeated looking at the expressions on both women's' faces as well as the way the woman in the chair pulled away from his patient. "You didn't know?" he asked uncertainly._

"_No! That's not possible. I can't be pregnant. What the hell are you talking about!" she began to get agitated. "Does she look like she has the right parts to get me pregnant?" She continued to yell._

"_Well, no. But the test doesn't lie. Your HCG levels indicate a pregnancy, about six weeks along." He managed to get out._

"_Six weeks?" Jess asked from the side of the room. "No, you wouldn't, you wouldn't do that."_

"_What?" Emily shouted at her, "Do what?"_

"_Six weeks ago, there was that party remember. That weekend I had to go home, you went with the girls. They said you were all dancing together but then you just disappeared, you woke up the next morning..."_

"_I was on a couch, I had a whole lot of bruises and I couldn't remember anything." Emily blacked out._

Emily looked up at the sound of someone else in the bathroom, "Jennifer..." she spoke quietly as she spotted the blonde and her tears began again.

JJ leant against the sinks, looking down at the brunette, more broken than she had ever seen her. A big part of her wanted to wrap the brunette in her arms and protect her from the world but another part felt like she suddenly had no idea who the woman was.

"Why Em? Why did you feel like you had to keep them a secret? Why did I have to find out like this?" JJ asked.

"Because I'm an idiot, because I'm always trying to protect myself from the people I should really be letting in. When I joined the team, everyone was distant; they never trusted me because they had no idea where I came from or why I was there. I worked my entire career to get this job and I was afraid... afraid of losing it just as I had finally managed to reach it. You and Pen made me feel welcome, but there was this part of me that wondered if maybe you were just playing the good cop to the guys' bad cop, looking for some way to get rid of me. There are a lot of people we work with who don't believe this is a job for women, let alone mothers. I didn't want to give any of you a reason to question my commitment to this team, and I was trying to protect them because no matter how many other people we can protect or save from evil, protecting them from anything that could hurt them will always come first. And now I've failed at that anyway, some bastard has my little girl and it's my fault." Emily took a deep breath, "After a while when I began to really trust you guys and you all seemed to trust me I was going to tell you about them, I just had no idea how to. When the thing with Carrie happened and then when you got pregnant, I wanted to tell you so badly, but it just felt like too much time had passed, I always knew eventually you would all find out, I just had no idea how to bring it up after I had waited for so long it would seem like I was trying to hide them. We all have our secrets, I know that, but they were never meant to become one of mine. Not from you and not from the team."

JJ walked into the stall and slid down the opposite wall so she was sitting facing the other woman. "I was in here trying to figure out how we didn't know; how we could spend so much time together for two years and not know. You never mentioned them, never gave any sort of indication that there was anyone waiting for you at home. I realise now that there were times, over weekends and what I now realise would have been school holidays, that you would constantly skip out on plans with us and that I've never actually been inside your house. There were vague sort of clues, I just never imagined that you would hide something like this so I never questioned it. You are so amazing with Henry, and whenever we have cases with kids there's this determination in you that isn't there for other cases. But Em when you asked me out, didn't you think I deserved to know; I mean you know that with me comes Henry and even Will." The blonde sighed, trying to understand.

"I was going to tell you, I swear, I had this whole speech that explained all of the things I wanted you to know, the things I hadn't told you. But I knew that I'd never be able to explain things the way I needed to if I had to say them out loud so I wrote you a letter instead. It was in my purse, I was going to give it to you when I dropped you off, but then this happened and my whole world came crashing down around me. That man has my god-daughter and my baby girl. I don't even know which way to turn, or how to get them back but I know that if I don't do everything possible I'm gonna lose more than just my daughter." Emily looked across the stall into sad blue eyes, "I want you Jen, I want you by my side but right now I don't have it in me to fight for that, because that means I'm not fighting hard enough for her."

Emily stood up; she splashed water on her face and turned to leave the bathroom. When she felt the blondes hand intertwine with her own she knew she would survive this. They would get Sam and Sofia back and she would never let anything hurt her family again.

**Don't worry there is still more of an explanation coming.**

**Let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**As always I don't own CM or GA.**

When Emily and JJ walked back into the room a hush fell over the place as everybody turned to look at them.

"What do we know so far?" Emily asked hoping to avoid the sympathetic looks and well intentioned words.

"He's a white male, he may have got someone to help him with the actual kidnappings but essentially he's working alone. Sofia was taken at 17:13 local time according to the security cameras and Samantha went missing sometime between 7 and 11 this morning, that's Virginia time though. According to the security at the school, she was sick this morning at breakfast, along with three other students, so she was excused from her morning classes and after visiting the school nurse she was taken back to her room with a mild case of food poisoning. There are no records of anyone entering the property at that time and also no records of her leaving so the security team began a check of the perimeter and found and area of the fence near the soccer fields which was damaged and they think that's how she was taken off the property. The picture of Emily and Dr. Robbins further suggests that this is some form of a vendetta against the two so I don't think he's is likely to take anybody else, the age of the picture suggests this stems from something which happened when you were teenagers." Reid answered, giving all of the facts without any extra waffling. Emily had never been so grateful for the man's very literal approach than she was in this moment.

"But why now, if this is something we did twenty years ago?" Arizona asked.

"And why them?" Hotch spoke, "Why not take Emily and Arizona? Why take your daughter and not your son?" He continued posing questions.

"Were the two of you ever a couple?" Reid asked completely uncensored, "maybe he is felt like you disregarded him in favour of one another?" Reid pondered the situation for a moment, "Who is the twins' father? Was Arizona involved in your pregnancy at all?" He asked as he registered the age difference between his friend and her children.

Emily's face flushed and she bowed her head at Reid's questions; something her team had never seen happen before. "Yes we were a couple, for about 9 months while we were living in France, yes Arizona was a big part of my pregnancy and..." she looked at her friends, knowing the things they were going to learn about her would probably change the way they looked at her, "I don't know who their father is."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, his protective side flaring up.

Emily sighed, "I was 19 and I went to a party with some friends. As far as I can remember we had a few shots when we arrived, then we each grabbed a drink and we went to dance." Emily took a deep breath and Arizona walked around the table, grabbing her friend's hand. "According to my friends I vanished at about 11 o'clock, no one saw me after that, so when they all left they assumed I was already gone. I woke up the next morning on a couch in the house where the party happened, I couldn't remember anything and I had a couple of bruises but nothing serious. I didn't think anything of it until six weeks later; I was sick and ended up being rushed to hospital in an ambulance and found out I was pregnant, my girlfriend at the time couldn't handle it and so she broke up with me, I called Arizona." The brunette finished looking to her friend who now stood beside her. "I don't know who their father is, I don't even know how..." she didn't finish but everyone knew; the brunette had no idea if she had been raped.

"Oh my princess..." Garcia cried.

"I'm, it's ok Pen. I'm not traumatised by it, and I wouldn't trade my kids for anything." She smiled reassuringly at the sensitive tech. "Anyway I finished my last two finals and got on a plane to Maryland, where Arizona was studying. When she finished her exams we went to my mom who was in DC at the time; I told her what had happened and about being pregnant. She was shocked, and angry, she wanted to do DNA tests on every guy in Yale. Eventually she calmed down, we talked for the first time in years we had a real conversation, I decided to have the babies and when they were born I decided to keep them rather than put them up for adoption, my mother postponed her next assignment and spent her time between DC and New Haven while I finished my degree."

"Ok so this is probably about something that happened before that, while you were both in France. Can you remember anything significant happening or someone that seemed to pay too much attention to the two of you?" Hotch asked, trying to keep the team focused.

"No." Arizona answered, "Mostly, it was just the two of us; there were a couple of other kids we spent time with outside school, but no one who ever behave strangely towards us. Most people avoided us because of who our parents were; they either thought we were snobs or they were intimidated."

The team continued to pepper the two women with questions for hours, at one point they took a break to enjoy the bad hospital food before it started again.

"Do either of you have any pictures from back then? Maybe there will someone you've forgotten," Rossi asked.

"Uh yeah," Arizona answered "there is a box in the apartment. It's in the top of the closet; it's green and has a label on it that says photographs."

"Ok, we'll have someone bring it over; in the mean time Garcia I want you to check old news databases from France that mention anything to do with either of them." Hotch ordered.

It was almost a half an hour later when an officer came through the door carrying the box. He handed it to Hotch who then passed it on to Arizona, "I want you and Emily, to look through them and see if you remember anything, Reid, Rossi and JJ I want you to see if there is anyone who seems out of place.

As they were passed along JJ looked at the pictures in wonder, seeing the woman she cared so much about in a way she had never imagined. The sheer amount of new information was overwhelming her and she was struggling; Emily had explained her reasons but JJ suddenly felt like she didn't know the brunette and began to wonder if the Emily she loved existed at all. The teenagers in the pictures were happy and very clearly in love with one another, even the pictures that included other people seemed personal, everybody else was just part of the scenery. JJ noticed the way the two women looked away from the more intimate pictures, refusing to make eye contact with one another as well as with their friends. JJ also noticed the jealousy she herself felt flashing across the face of Arizona's wife who stood beside her obviously having never seen the photos before now.

"Well that was fun," Emily said after going through about half of the box, her sarcasm out in full force, trying to protect her from the things she was really feeling after having to look at the photos while it felt as though JJ and Callie's eyes were burning holes into her.

When she heard a familiar voice shout from the corridor she was out of her seat like a flash. "Mom!" a teenage boy with shaggy dark brown hair raced into Emily's arms as she turned out of the doorway, "Noah, you're okay; it's going to be okay." Emily spoke into his ear, wrapping herself around him in a vain attempt to protect him from the world.

Everybody inside the room watched through the glass walls as the two sank to the floor, trying to comfort one another as tears streamed down both of their faces, before they were startled by an exclamation, "WAIT, I think I found something!"

**So good, bad, boring let me know.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay, life is a little disorganised at the moment but I will work on updating more regularly.**

**I don't own CM or GA**

_Inside the conference room_

Hotch closed the door that Emily had just left through, giving her as much privacy as a glass wall could. "What do you have?" he asked.

"In a lot of the pictures Dr Robbins and Prentiss are obviously a happy couple, then there are a few with one or other of them with a couple of boys. There is one boy in particular that Emily seems to be dating but doesn't look as interested as he does, and then later when he shows up in the pictures of Emily when she was with Dr Robbins, he appears as the outsider and in one or two he is blatantly looking at them almost with contempt." Morgan spoke, collecting a few of the pictures together before spreading them out for everybody to see.

"I noticed that as well, in the pictures where he is with Emily he seems completely infatuated with her and then later, when they all appear slightly older he is rarely seen but a few pictures show him either glaring at Dr Robbins, or the two of them together. In the pictures that have larger groups or without Dr Robbins he appears less angry but here was one picture that showed Emily with a blonde boy, the same guy appears in the background glaring at the two of them. He appears to be in love with Emily and therefore resents Dr Robbins for the relationship she shares with Emily." Rossi continued, finding the photo he was talking about and including it with those Morgan had gathered.

"First of all, could you please call me Arizona. You're all dissecting my life you may as well use my first name. And the boy you are talking about; his name is John Cooley." Arizona took a seat in one of the chairs, she looked through the glass to where her best friend sat on the floor holding her fifteen year old son as though he were five years old again and praying she would get the chance to hold her daughter that way. "When Em's mom found out she was gay she decided she would cure Emily of her condition. She set her up on a lot of dates with the "right kind" of boys, sons of other diplomats and such. John Cooley was one of those boys, the seventeenth one actually, and Emily was sick of it so instead of going home and fighting with her mother she pretended she liked him. He went to school with us and she figured it would just be easier, he knew she was gay but he fell for her. Their 'relationship' lasted less than two months, Emily and I had been avoiding the way we felt for a long time but one day she broke up with him, they had a huge fight right outside the school because he didn't want it to end even though he knew she would never feel the same way he did. We went on our first date about a week later and even though he never really spoke to either of us again we hung out in the same group so he was around a lot."

Arizona was looking down at the table covered in pictures, she lifted each one up as she remembered the people's names; "These are Jean-Emile Laurent, Jackson Jones, Matthew Benton and this guy his surname was Reitling but I can't remember his first name." Arizona picks up the last picture, the one Rossi had pointed out with John standing in the background, she takes a deep breath, "I took this picture at school; there was an obstacle course that everybody had to do for gym except I had torn a ligament in my ankle so I was excused. It was a few weeks after Em and I started dating, John was trying to get her back. Anyway everyone had to be in pairs for it; one girl and one boy and so John asked Emily to do it with him she turned him down. Anyway John and his partner ended up coming second a few seconds behind Emily and ..." she looked back down at the picture, "needless to say he was really angry, he screamed at his partner, knocked over the judges table and punched Tim in the eye. He got expelled."

The entire room full of people listened intently to the story and remained silent once she was done until JJ finally spoke, "Whose Tim?"

Arizona couldn't answer this time. Instead Callie stepped up behind her, put one hand on her shoulder and took the last photo with the other. She looked down at two smiling faces and the one angry one before she looked up at JJ, "Timothy Robbins, he's the boy in the picture and he's Arizona's brother." The group looked confused, not understanding why the room had become so tense until the blonde doctor began to speak again, "He graduated a month after that photo was taken; he came back to the States and enlisted in the marines. A year and a half later I was in my senior year and I was standing in an airplane hangar with Em and my parents, they carried my brother's body off the plane in a coffin." Arizona took the picture back from her wife, "Tim always did what he could to protect Em and I from the people that tried to hurt us, or hate us because of who we are. When John asked Em to be his partner for the obstacle course Tim wrapped his arm around her and said she couldn't be because she was his wingman. When John punched him, Tim just looked at him and said that he would never deserve a girl anything like Em and that she would never want anyone like him even though he wasn't any kind of man."

Everyone turned towards the door when an unfamiliar voice spoke, "Mom always said he was the greatest man she knew. Said if I turned out anything like him she would know she did her job right and that's why she gave me his name." The entire room looked at the boy who stood in the doorway, his arm wrapped around his mother. The BA team admired the boy they had never known existed; his dark hair and pale skin clearly inherited from his mother he was almost as tall as she was and obviously fit the only thing that really differentiated the two were his piercing blue eyes which were currently trained on the only person in the room that he knew, "We're going to get them back Aunt Ari. We won't stop looking and Sam will never stop fighting, for herself and for Sof." He said as he approached her before he knelt down wiping the tears from her cheek. He looked into her eyes before he stood; the manners instilled in him from childhood prevented him from dismissing the rest of the room's occupants, "Uh... hi," he started hesitantly as he noticed exactly who was in the room, some he recognised from pictures, one in particular he recognised as the woman his mother just started dating he locked eyes with her, "I'm Noah Timothy Prentiss." Causing Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, Mark and Callie to let out a laugh while Garcia tackled the boy in one of her signature hugs.

"Uh... Pen, I don't think he can breathe." Emily commented from the doorway laughing at the look currently gracing her son's features.

"Yes well I have 2 years of spoiling to catch up on now don't I Missy?" she asked pointedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I should have told you guys a long time ago." Emily spoke contritely before Noah came to her rescue.

"So whose got my sister and my cousin and when are we getting them back?" he asked matter of factly.

"Um..." Hotch hesitated, looking at Emily unsure how much she wanted him involved, when she gave him a brief nod, "John Cooley is right at the top of our susp..."

"He's dead." Emily interrupted, "About 10 years ago he and Matthew Benton got killed by a drug dealer in DC."

**Good, bad, ugly? Let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my reviewers especially TodayMadness26 and Kimd33 who I think have reviewed every chapter keep it up you guys are awesome!**

**I don't own CM or GA**

"How sure are you?" Hotch asked hoping that they wouldn't be starting back at square one.

"Very. I had to identify the bodies." When she notices all of the confused looks she continues, "They were both only children, they got into drugs and stuff while we were in Italy, Matt was questioning a lot of his beliefs and John was just angry. Anyway, they had a lot of debt because neither of them worked and Matt's parents had taken away his trust until he got clean, which he never did. John's parent's had died but they didn't leave much of their estate to him so eventually they were out of money. They agreed to some deal, because of their political connections they could get stuff over the border but they tried screw over the dealer so he had them killed. John had no family and Matt's parents wanted nothing to do with them. Apparently Matt had a picture in his wallet; it was of him, John, Me and another girl and all of our names were written on the back so they called me, asked me to the identifications." Emily sat in one of the chairs, running her hand over the pictures scattered on the table. "John wouldn't have done this anyway, he was angry and hurt, but wouldn't do this."

"Okay, Garcia run all of the other boys' names and see what you can get find about where they are at the moment. Is there anybody else that you picked up in photographs that may be of interest?" Hotch tried to refocus the team, his attempt destroyed as the phone began to ring.

This time it was Mark who answered, tired of having this maniac in control. "Hello."

"Aah Dr Sloan," the man spoke, "I am very sorry that you had to be involved in this... But other people needed to be taught a lesson." The group frowned, looking between Arizona and Emily who were hoping he would say something that would help them figure out who he was.

"What lesson is that?" Mark asked after a moment.

"No no no, I can't just tell you that but I was wondering do you consider Dr Robbins a good person?"

Mark looked at the blonde, "Yes."

"A good doctor?"

"Yes."

"And what about the wonderful agent Prentiss? Does she seem like a good person to you?"

"Yes."

"She's your daughter Godmother isn't she?"

"Yes." Mark shouted, getting more and more frustrated.

"And you consider them both good mothers, good friends? You trust them with your daughter?"

"Yes! What the hell is your point?"

"That was my point Dr Sloan, so did I." The phone call was once again cut off. The room left in deafening silence.

**I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am really sorry! I was kidnapped by real life and am currently in the middle of writing exams but I wanted to get this chapter done for you all.**

**I hope you all enjoy and I want to thank all of my reviewers and followers you are all amazing.**

**As always I do not own CM or GA and this story is unbeta'd. Happy reading**

"He trusted us with his daughter?" Arizona asked. "What is he talking about?" She continued looking to her friend.

"I have no idea, it's not like we were the first choice for babysitter." Emily answered wracking her brain for a memory that would help them figure this out.

"He said that he trusted you with his daughter which probably means he is at least in his fifties now if he had a daughter when you were teenagers. Can you ever remember being asked to look after someone, even just briefly during a party?" Hotch asked. Both women run through everything they can remember trying to work out who this man and his daughter were while the other occupants in the room just waited unable to do anything else until they had more information.

Noah was watching JJ while the blonde contemplated his mother and all the things she had never known about the woman she thought she was falling in love with, her eyes turned back to the teenage boy who was still looking at her. There was no denying that the boy loved his mother and that she would do whatever it took to protect him and his sister but she was still struggling with why she had never known about them until now.

"I'm going to get some real coffee, anyone else?" she asked, needing a legitimate reason to get out of the room for a moment, she also really needed coffee and knew everybody else would feel the same. Nobody was going to sleep until these two girls came back. Her question got a round of agreements and one response she wasn't sure how to respond to, "I'll come with you," was the response of the teenager still watching her.

"No!" Everyone looked towards Emily. She had appeared completely immersed in her thoughts but at the mention of her son leaving the safety of the room she reacted as though her entire focus had been on him. "I... please just stay in here." She looked into her sons eyes, begging him not to leave her sight. Noah walked towards her, kneeling in front of her chair. "Nothing's going to happen to me mom. There's a coffee cart right inside the hospital, and I'm pretty sure Agent Jareau isn't going to let anyone near me. There isn't much I can do to help, but I can do this mom. We'll be right back. I promise." He stroked his hand under her eye catching the tear that had crept through all of his mother's defences before he stood up to follow the blonde agent.

"So," Noah began once they had made it out of view of the conference room, "how are you doing?" he asked, "I know all of this can't be easy for you either, even if you've never met either of them."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" JJ asked the boy.

"Well you could, but I honestly couldn't give you an answer." He shrugged.

"Yeah I know what you mean." JJ sighed. "Do you uh... do you..." she rubbed her hand across her face frustrated with her mangled thoughts and incoherent sentences.

"Do I know about you and my mom?" He smirked, "Yeah I know, who do you think finally convinced her to stop being an idiot and ask you out." He laughed, shaking his head. "It's not very easy to change her mind once she's made a decision she thinks is best for everyone else."

"Yeah I noticed. She's more stubborn than my son when he decides he wants cookies for dinner." JJ chuckled thinking about how that usually happened when Emily was sitting next to him at her kitchen counter pouting and asking for cookies as well.

"Mom does that with us. When we're home over the holidays we have one night when mom buys all of our favourite junk food and we watch movies way past our usual bedtime. Most of the time we end up spending the whole night on the couch, we wake up tangled together and someone, usually me, ends up falling on the floor." He smiles at the various memories before he refocuses on the present, noticing that they had made it to the coffee cart. Once JJ had placed there unusually large order the two stepped to the side to wait, Noah noticed that JJ seemed to be waiting for him to speak first.

"She has her reasons you know? I mean I can understand it probably isn't easy finding out about us, especially like this but mom always put us first, always did what she could to protect us from everything she could. I don't really know how much you know about any of this and mom won't be very happy when she finds out I mentioned but the department she worked in before and the people she spent her time with made it difficult for her to be who she is, to be everything that she is; and even though her whole life seems to revolve her being an FBI agent, being a mom has always been more important to her; she'd give everything up for us, and because we know that she would we've never asked her to. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I know all of this must be confusing and you probably even feel betrayed because you let her into your life so much and into Henry's life while she kept all of these things. But I also know that if you had ever had a reason to ask, like if you had seen a photo, or asked more about what she did when she took time off to come see us she would have told you everything and answered whatever questions you had." Noah, who had just been looking forward as he spoke, turned to look into her eyes.

"She came to see us last weekend. We knew about you and Henry and the team, she's always telling us stories about you guys. Sam and I could tell how she felt about you, but knew that she would never do anything about it on her own; we spent the entire weekend convincing her that no one was going to get hurt and that we wouldn't feel less important because she was trying to be happy with someone else. Anyway it was a lot of work but eventually, while we were watching Sam's softball game, I convinced her to take a chance. To ask you out and to tell you about us. She called us right after you said yes she was practically skipping... until she started imagining how you might react to her having two teenagers and never telling you. Mom doesn't panic a lot, but this caused was something major that could change the way you felt about her, when she does panic she sort of loses the ability to explain things so that other people can understand which is why she wrote it all down, so that you would understand all of the things she wanted you know without her having to try to explain it through her rambling speech. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that when all of this is over give her a chance to explain all of this, read the letter and then decide what you want to do. But for the record I think you should still take a chance on her, I know that you make her really happy which is all Sam and I ever wanted for her and I might be bias but I happen to think she is pretty special as well." Noah finished before he picked up the coffee order which had just been called and began to walk back to the conference room with the thoughtful blonde trailing behind him carrying another stack of coffee cups.

_Inside the conference room_

Emily watched Noah and JJ walk silently down the corridor wondering what would be said between the two. She was broken from her thoughts by Arizona, "I really don't remember being responsible for anyone's children. You have to understand that 95 percent of them were political kids raised by nannies not parents. Nannies came with to the parties so that parents weren't distracted from all the ass kissing and pretentiousness that went on. And since being openly gay, which was frowned upon, and the fact that I was still looked down at because my father was a soldier and not a politician people wouldn't have wanted their 'precious angels being 'influenced' by us. We generally only stayed for as long as was strictly necessary before we left anyway."

"Okay. Garcia, how is the search going?" Hotch asked.

"Well both of your names appear sporadically, Emily's more often, but I don't speak French so I don't really know what the articles are about." The tech answered.

"Okay split them into three; Prentiss, Reid and Dr Robbins each take a pile since I presume you do all speak French." He said, receiving three nods in return. "Have you found anything in the background noise of the tapes yet?" He directed his question to the police techs who were all working furiously. "No sir, just ambient noise nothing specific."

"Okay," Hotch hated how much waiting around they were doing on this case. He looked around the room, apart from Garcia, Reid, Emily, Dr Robbins and the techs everyone was just waiting. Morgan and Dr Sloan paced, Rossi and Dr Torres were flicking idly through the photographs which were still spread over the table and Tom Colter was just sitting on one of the chairs staring into his hands and Lieutenant Becker who was listening over his team's shoulders. The other doctors had been called back to work or had gone to the nearest on call room to sleep and he noticed JJ and Noah coming back carrying trays of coffee. There was no denying that this boy was Emily Prentiss's son, the only real difference being the piercing bleu grey eyes which were mostly hidden behind his hair, Hotch began to wonder what his twin sister looked like when he was struck by a thought.

"We need to get their pictures on the news. I know we don't have anything distinguishable on the man but someone might have seen the girls somewhere?" He suggested.

"You really think he would have been that careless Aaron? He managed to kidnap two girls from opposite sides of the country in one night; he planned this two carefully to let something like that happen." Rossi argued.

"It's worth a shot, and since there is no way he kidnapped both of them himself maybe whoever he got to help him wasn't as careful." Hotch argued.

"Ok, let's do it." Rossi turned towards the two women, "We need the most recent pictures of each of the girls and then we need to contact news stations here and on the east coast."

When Noah heard the comment about the photo after walking back into the room, he answered. "I've got a picture of Sam, it was taken last weekend." He pulled his phone from his pictures scrolling through until he found the one that showed his twin's face the best, he had to swallow down the lump that formed in his throat.

"And we've got photos plus the surveillance footage that shows what Sofia was wearing." Mark spoke, having finally stopped pacing.

Noah handed his phone to Garcia who connected it to her laptop, causing the picture to be projected onto the same wall they had been using earlier. A round of gasps filled the room as they looked at the picture, beside Noah stood a girl with dirty blonde hair and eyes that could have been transplanted directly from her mother. Emily sucked in a deep breath looking at the picture of her two children on the wall, a picture she had taken herself. As tears once again filled her eyes she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and she looked up at JJ whose eyes were transfixed on the wall. The picture disappeared a moment later replaced with one of a smiling baby as Garcia loaded it, ready to be sent out. When Noah placed his phone, displaying a different picture, Emily put her hand over the one resting on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly looking down at a photo of herself with her arms wrapped around her daughter who was still dressed in her softball uniform. The two had ice cream on their lips and giant smiles.

**Let me know what you think! What will JJ do in the end?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I am really sorry about how long this took things got a little crazy around here, I finished exams, went on a no technology holiday with some friends, had my laptop (with the only copy of this story on it) stolen and then returned - Go Police! - and somewhere along the way I sort of lost where I was going with this story . Anyway I think I have found it again and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Oh and I put in a timeline just cause I was getting confused about dates and wanted to clear it up in case anyone else might be.**

**Timeline**

**Emily moves to France - 1990**

**Emily leaves France - May 1992**

**Arizona and Emily start college - September 1993**

**Tim Robbins Dies - June 1993**

**Sam and Noah born - November 1996**

**Sophia born - March 2010**

**Present - August 2011**

"Em do you recognise the name Elana Schofield?" Arizona asked after having paged through a large pile of articles that had mentioned one of their names and finally come across one that had a hope of being relevant.

"No, why? Do you?" Emily looked up from her own pile of praying Arizona had found the answer. The only thing she had so far was a detailed time line of every political and social event she had endured during her time in France; pictures of her with her parents, other influential people and their eligible sons caused the brunette to snort at the memories of the ridiculous charade.

"No, but she does look a bit familiar like a blurry figure on the edges of a lot of my memories." Arizona passed the article of a brunette teenager whose body had been found behind a club in Paris on the morning that Emily and her family had left France to return to the States. "Do you recognise her?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, like you said she seems familiar as though she was someone who was around but not someone I ever had direct contact with." Emily looked back down at the picture trying to remember anything more about the girl before she skimmed through the article _'An American teenager living on the Military base was found deceased outside a club in downtown Paris frequented by the youth of foreign servicemen and dignitaries. When asked; her father mentioned that his daughter had been in a relationship with one of the boys previously and had been out celebrating with friends on the night of 30 May 1992.' _"We were there." Emily managed to croak out, "she was at the club with us the night before I left." Emily looked up at Arizona, the rest of the room fading from view as she slipped back into a memory.

"**So you're going home tomorrow." The blonde teenager spoke, leaning against the bar waiting for their drinks to arrive.**

"**Yeah, I guess I am." The brunette responded.**

"**What's going on Em? Aren't you glad to be going back?" Arizona asked, frowning at her friend's lack of enthusiasm.**

"**I don't know. It's like I don't really know where home is anymore. I have to start over again... for my senior year Ari! I guess I'm just... I don't know, doesn't matter."**

**Arizona grabbed her friends arm, turning her back to look at herself, "I know it sucks babe, this time especially. But you have to remember this is probably the last time. You're going back to the States; in a year you'll have finished high school and be going to college. And then you don't have to move Em you can live wherever you want for as long as you want," Arizona looked into Emily's eyes as she spoke. She knew that their relationship was over, it was a decision they had made together before Emily had found out she would be leaving, but they would also always be important to one another. "Now stop moping and come celebrate with the time you had here before you have to go," she finished, grabbing their drinks and heading towards the group of tables their group had managed to commandeer hoping her friend would find a way out of her funk long enough to enjoy their last night.**

"**There she is!" the group hollered as they approached pulling Emily into the small crowd. "Now Emily we all know that as the children of diplomats and servicemen that we are forced to live a somewhat nomadic life, however that does not give you permission to forget about us in favour of whatever poor souls you find falling at your feet next. Because no matter whom you meet and befriend you will never find anyone who loves you more than us!" Tim Robbins finished his speech holding his drink in one hand while his other arm was wrapped around his sister. He knew from his own experience that most of the friendships they had now would never last, it was difficult when they moved so often to keep in contact with all of the people you left behind but he had a feeling that Emily and Arizona would find a way to always be a part of each other's lives.**

"**Thanks Tim." Emily said trying to hide the feelings welling behind her eyes as the Robbins siblings wrapped her up in a hug.**

**The group spent the rest of the night celebrating, they danced and laughed and told embarrassing stories about the things Emily had done. As her friends laughed and joked Emily looked around at the people sitting at the table, she sat on the end with Arizona and Tim on either side of her in the middle a few of her friends from school and others she didn't recognise at all. At the opposite end of the table she saw John sitting with Matt and Jean Emile, they hadn't really spoken much beyond awkward pleasantries and although they had been close once Emily knew she was unlikely to stay in contact with him or any of the others sitting at the table. The idea of having to do this all over again; figure out a new town and a new school, endure being the new kid, and finally find a few people to befriend all the while knowing that it comes with an expiration date.**

**When Emily glanced around the table again she noticed a girl looking at her, she seemed familiar but it took a moment for her to figure it out. She was a brunette with green eyes and she would have guessed at least a year younger than herself, it finally clicked that this was the girl Jean Emile had dated briefly before deciding that the feelings just weren't there. The girl, Elana, had stuck around afterwards as she had befriended some of the other girls in the group and spent a lot of her time with Sara, a girl from school who had once asked Emily on a date. Emily thought the young brunette's tastes might actually tend towards the fairer sex explaining her very short relationship with Jean Emile.**

"She was there with us that night. She came with some of the girls from school, Sara I think." Emily looked back at Arizona, "I don't think I've ever spoken to her but she dated Jean Emile for maybe two weeks. I don't know what happened but she still hung around the group even after they broke up but stuck mostly with the girls from school. I only remember seeing her right after Tim's speech."

"Ok Garcia see what you can find about the investigation as well as the girl's family." Hotch spoke quickly.

"Yes sir." Garcia responded before beginning to type frantically.

Emily looked back down at the article, "Her father's name is Jack Schofield, and he was a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy, worked for JAG."

"Ok Reid, Rossi see if you can track him through a driver's license, naval records and any property records you can access." Hotch continued giving instructions.

In the meantime Noah knelt by his mother, lifting her chin to be able to see into her eyes, "Did you really know anything about this girl? Was there some way you were responsible for what happened to her?" He asked his voice quiet but still demanding her attention.

"No, I'm not even really sure why she was there that night other than to hang out with her friends, we never knew each other." Emily spoke, her minding flashing through her memories for a moment where she and this girl might have been more than acquaintances.

"Then stop trying to figure out what you did wrong. You got us this far mom, we all need your help to Sam and Soph home and we just made a giant leap forward... because of you."

**Let me know what you think and I promise it won't be another two months before I update again**


	13. Chapter 12

**As usual I don't own either show or any characters beside the twins. Hope you enjoy!**

After getting a pep talk from her fifteen year old son Emily excused herself to go to the bathroom, though everybody in the room knew it wasn't because she needed a toilet. She was looking for somewhere to escape to, a way to fit the things she had learnt into a box to be opened later and used to beat herself up.

After all looking at each other for a moment it was JJ that eventually spoke, "I've got her. You guys find this bastard," before she followed the brunette out of the door. The people who remained were glad that the blonde was still willing to fight for the brunette who had dumped an entire life on her in only a few short hours after hiding for years.

As she had suspected the brunette was not even in the bathroom, and the only place that JJ knew for sure was able to calm her friend was the rooftop of whatever building she was trapped in so she grabbed more coffee and headed towards the helipad of the hospital.

"At least there are some things about you I know won't change or jump out and surprise me." she said, approaching her friend from behind.

"That I'll never stop running from the messes I cause for everybody that gets too close?" the brunette replied sarcastically.

"That you'll never run too fast or in a direction that I won't be able to find you." The blonde replied turning Emily to face her before passing her both of the coffees and wrapping her scarf around the shivering woman's neck before taking her own cup back.

"Thanks Jen." Emily looked into the deep blue eyes that looked back at her with nothing but respect and caring.

"So talk to me Em. What's happening in that big brain of yours?" JJ asked as they both turned to look over the view of the city.

"I'm just trying to figure out where it all went so wrong you know? I mean I know that I'm not perfect and that I've messed up along the way but I never believed that I had done anything to cause someone to hate me this much. To kidnap my daughter... and Sof. I just don't know where it all went wrong, what I should have done differently. I saw her around often, but I rarely said anything beyond hello, we were together often but I knew nothing about who she was. And I don't remember anything about her that night other than that she was sitting at our table and I had feeling she might be gay." Emily hesitated, taking a sip from her cup and letting out a deep breath she hadn't realised she was holding, "What does it say about me Jen, that I could spend so much time in someone's company and know nothing about them?"

"It tells me that you were trying to protect yourself. You've told me before Em about how hard it was for you when you were younger, knowing your friendships would never last much more than two/three years before you had to leave. I f I know anything about you it's that it takes you a long time to develop friendships, to let people beyond the point of casual acquaintance. Especially at the time when you had some of your best friends by your side, you probably weren't interested in any others and that's okay, it's okay to try and protect yourself from hurt before you start protecting everybody else." This time it was JJ who paused in the middle of her speech, however she turned to her friend, grasping her chin before she continued to speak. "If you didn't know this girl... if you weren't aware that someone thought you were responsible for her wellbeing that night then what happened to her was not your fault. No actually, even if that man for reason believed you were looking out for his daughter's safety you were only a child and a child should never have to be responsible for the life of somebody else. You did not cause this but you are going to go back inside with me... No do not interrupt. You are going to back in there with me, when you are ready and you, me, our team, your friends and anybody else with something to offer is going to find those to girls. Got it?" JJ asked trying not to smile as she finished but failing as Emily's lips curved slightly upwards.

"Got it boss." Emily just about saluted in response, but she was also incredibly grateful to the blonde for coming after, for knowing exactly what to say. She took a small step forward leaning in towards JJ. "Can I... Jen can I kiss you?" She stuttered, nervous about how the blonde would react. She knew that JJ had promised that they were gonna figure their relationship out, but she wasn't sure about where they stood at the moment.

"Always Em." JJ promised.

"You're pretty amazing Jennifer Jareau... and I'm never gonna let you go but I need... I mean... I'm feeling a lot of things at the moment Jen and I know we're in this sort of relationship limbo thing at the moment but I need you to know that I think... I think I'm in love with you." Emily stuttered through her confession and closed her eyes and pressed her lips to JJ's before she could see what the blonde was feeling through her eyes and definitely before the blonde had a chance to respond. When JJ didn't fight the kiss or pull away Emily's nerves lessened slightly but not enough that she could stay up on the roof alone with her so as they separated Emily turned away from the building ledge and opting for the stairs rather than the elevator that would just about guarantee being trapped in the small space with the other woman. And she definitely wasn't ready for that.

Walking back into the room JJ looked at the brunette who had rushed back here without letting her speak. She was shocked, there was no doubt about that but as soon as Emily's lips had touched hers that every emotion she could feel coming of f the brunette was reverberating in her own heart as well. She wanted to say it back; she would have said it back, if only the woman she wanted to say it to would stand still for long enough. When Noah looked up from the pile of photos he was looking at JJ subtly nodded her head before heading to her chair to find out what was happening.

**Press the button and let me know what you think **


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and followers you are all amazing.**

**As always I do not own CM or GA and this story is unbeta'd. I hope you enjoy**

Emily sat down next to her son, "How you doing kid?" she asked knowing it was a stupid question but needing to do something while they waited for more information.

"It's hard you know, the only time we've ever been this far apart is on summer camps and even then I always knew she was safe and only a phone call away. Right now it feels like there's something missing, like it's pulling me towards her but I can't move." Noah tried to explain leaning into his mother seeking the warmth and comfort he had always found there.

"I know, I've seen other families dealing with this at work but you never imagine that it will ever happen to you. I never imagined either of you would be in danger, especially not because of something I did."

"I don't know what this man thinks you have done to him mom. But I know you would never intentionally do anything to make another person feel this way." Noah was holding onto his mother's hand, leaning into her to feel safe and strong enough to keep going.

"Thank you Noah. But listen kid it is almost sunrise; which means you have been awake for almost twenty-four hours..."

"Mom no!" he tried to interrupt.

"Hey I'm not trying to shut you out. Mark mentioned that there is an on call room across the hall. I know that you probably won't be able to sleep but you do need to rest and I promise as soon as anybody knows anything you will too." She ran her hands through his hair trying to calm him down, something which had never been easy with either of the twins.

"I... are you sure? I want to help." He pleaded.

"This isn't your responsibility Noah and at this point there isn't much we can do anyway. This team is the best at what we do, just let them work." She responded before standing and leading him from the room hoping he would be able to at least sleep for a few hours and forget the nightmare he was currently living in.

A few minutes later when she returned to the room it was with some small feeling of relief. "Ok so what is happening?" she asked as she sat back down.

Rossi spoke first, "Jack Schofield left the Navy five years ago, his rank was colonel and he received a medical discharge after a helicopter accident. Records say he lives in Miami with his son, also named Jack aged 28. Banks records show he doesn't live extravagantly and enjoys fishing, he owns a small boat, although his credit card hasn't been used at all for almost a week. I've got a current picture from the DMV as well."

"He doesn't travel much except for a trip every year to France for about one week at the end of May. He spent some time in a vet hospital after he was discharged due to the damage done to one of his legs in the accident however there are no medical bills for the last four years other than regular physicals." Reid finished.

"Okay, on the family I have one brother who Rossi already mentioned, Jack Junior is 28 and works as a pilot at a small private airfield in Miami. Has a steady income, owns the house where he and his father lives and remains unmarried. Jack senior and his wife divorced about seven years after Elana was killed, until three years ago she lived in Paris working as a secretary at the US Embassy until she moved out of the city after marrying a Jean-Paul Cavalier who owns a small vineyard outside Nice. She has never been back to the US even to visit." Garcia took a breath before moving on, "the investigation turned up no useful information; the staff and owner of the club were interviewed as well as a few of her friends who had been with her the night before. According to the interviews Elana had been there for less than an hour. One of the boys said "She left at about nine that night, she said her dad didn't want her out so late with people he didn't know." In her father's statement though he said she was out with friends and was not expected back until the next morning because she was staying with a friend who was moving back to America soon." Garcia looked around the room as she said that part.

"So basically she told her friends that she was going home but she told her father she was staying with me. That's why he blames me but why Arizona?" Emily questioned.

Arizona blushed knowing what everyone would think when she spoke, "Because you were with me that night, remember that whole week before you left you stayed with me. He must have thought you ditched his daughter for me, that it was our fault she was left alone."

"But we didn't even know her!" Emily exploded.

"No, but he had to believe that his daughter wouldn't lie to him... and he needed somebody to blame." Hotch spoke reassuringly before asking, "Neither of you were ever questioned about that night?"

"No" "Never" they both answered.

"That is odd, considering what she told her father. And Arizona you didn't hear about it at school?"

"No, but it was the beginning of our summer break since we followed American holidays. By the time we went back to school our whole group had changed; some went back to America, Tim and Emily were both gone, John and Matthew were always in a lot of trouble and I spent a lot of time alone, studying to get into a good college. I didn't see much of anyone out of school and even then we rarely spoke." It had been her least favourite year of school and she preferred not to think about it. "I do remember people talking about someone being killed but I didn't know anything about it so I had no idea it was somebody I knew." Arizona rested her head in her hands trying to remember anything from back then but there was nothing; she hadn't known about this until now and now it could be... _RING!_

Everybody's eye shot to the phone that had been silent for hours, and then they looked at one another. Emily answered the phone this time,

"Good morning Mr Schofield."

"Such good manners Ms Prentiss, it's too bad you were never taught responsibility."

"I was not responsible for what happened to your daughter sir, we met a few times, but I was never responsible for her."

"You're a liar."

"No sir I'm not. I was there that night at the club, I even saw her there but she wasn't there with me and she definitely never left with me."

"That's because you left her for that blonde slut, the one that broke another family so she could get what she wanted! But now I have broken all of your families; who will ever trust either of you with a child again."

"They are my family, I didn't steal anything, then or now, and you won't break any of us."

"I'm sure we'll see about that soon enough. But for now I must be going, it's almost time for a snack." He spoke calmly but just as he was about to hang up a voice was heard screaming in the background "I am the captain..." and then the call cut off.

"Sam!" Emily screamed recognising the voice before she slipped from her chair onto the floor, unable to control the way she felt every emotion fought to be dealt with.

"Em..." two voices spoke; Arizona hesitated while JJ collapsed next to the brunette.

"What was she saying?" Callie whispered.

"What?" Mark asked trying to clear his head.

"Anything Garcia?" Hotch asked.

Everyone spoke at one; and then nobody did.

**Hope you all enjoyed**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guy, thanks to everyone who sends in reviews or favourites. I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**I still don't own CM or GA which is why I take so long to update every time real life gets in the way.**

**ENJOY**

"I am the captain. I am the captain." Emily repeated the words over and over again as she sat on floor trying to work out what her daughter was trying to tell them.

"MOM. I heard you shouting. What's going on?" Noah asked as he raced back into the room after hearing his mother shouting his sister's name from across the hall.

"I am the captain..." Emily continued as though she hadn't even heard her son speak. JJ was still next to her on the floor, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm the brunette down, or get her to react in some way.

It was Hotch that responded to the teenage boy when it appeared his mother was unable to.

The kidnapper called again, just before he hung up there was a voice in the background; it said "I am the captain." He stopped talking, not sure what else he could say since he himself did not recognise the voice.

"It was Sam's voice Noah, she was shouting from somewhere in the background." Arizona continued since she was one of the few people who would have been able to identify it.

"And all she said was 'I am the captain'?" He asked completely baffled by the phrase or why his sister would choose that to say, knowing she wouldn't get to say much it must have been the most important. Noah began to think, memories of his sister flashing through his mind.

"_Come on No, it will be fun." The blonde pleaded with her brother._

"_But Sammy it's dangerous... and we could get in big trouble." Noah tried to argue. The twins were ten years old and Sam had decided that they were going to sneak out to go swimming in the stream that flowed along the back part of his grandmother's horse ranch._

"_Please Noah, we swim there all the time! What's the difference?" she asked getting exasperated._

"_Yes during the day and there is always an adult nearby." He had always been more reasonable, the cautious twin even though he was the boy. Sam played softball and soccer and karate, built a go kart with one of the stable hands and always jumped off the top of the waterfall into the ranches dam, while he preferred to read, to enter the water slowly from the shore and never forgot to wear his helmet when they rode bikes._

"_Fine I'm going without you then." Sam knew this was the way to get him to come along because no matter how cautious he was she was still his sister and he would come along just to make sure nothing happened to her._

"_Fine." The dark haired boy sighed looking into his sister's mischievous brown eyes and knowing he would never win this argument or let her go out alone, "Let me just put on my suit."_

"_YES!" the blonde girl exclaimed a little too loudly before slapping her hand over her own mouth and looking over towards the bedroom door in case anyone had heard her. When nobody came to check on them and after her brother had quickly changed the two headed out of his bedroom and down the corridor past their mother's room and down the stairs._

_They escaped out of the big kitchen window and ran towards the stream. Noah stood with his feet in the water, enjoying the feel of the water lapping over his feet while he watched his sister run towards splash around in the water for a while before heading towards the tree swing. He knew it was going to happen before she even landed; in the dark his sister had not swung far enough before letting go and while she landed in the water her arm hit one of the rocks._

"_Aah! Noah help me!" She cried as she resurfaced, cradling her arm to her chest and trying to stay afloat._

_The twins ran back to the house, Sam cried while Noah kept his arm around her when they got near the house he began to shout._

"_Mom! Grandma! Help us." It only took thirty seconds for his mother's light and his bedroom light to come on as she had obviously run to where he was meant to be, then his grandmother's light and even the light's in some of the hand's houses._

"_We're outside! Mom help!" Noah continued to shout hoping she would find them soon as Sam had begun to shake and he wasn't sure how long he could keep holding her up._

_She was outside in seconds running through the house and out the kitchen without any light until she could see her two young children._

"_Noah, Sam what are you two doing out here. What is going on?" His mother asked, panic clear in her voice._

"_We wanted to go swimming. We snuck out. Sammy fell she hurt her arm. Mommy help her." Noah began crying now too. "I'm sorry"._

_By now his grandmother had come outside as had a few of the ranch hands. "Come on let's get inside, you two are turning blue," Elizabeth happened to catch a glimpse of her granddaughter's wrist, "and we may need to go to the ER."_

_As his mother lifted his still crying sister into her arms Noah ran towards his grandmother, grabbing her hand as everybody went back inside._

"_Its okay baby, we're gonna get your arm fixed and it will all be better. I promise." Emily spoke softly to her daughter as she carried her upstairs._

_After getting both of the kids changed into other clothes Noah had gone to sleep with his grandmother while his mom had taken Sam to the hospital. "I'm sorry grandma," the young boy spoke quietly; "I should have protected her better."_

"_Hey now, you listen to me young man. This wasn't your fault and Sam is going to be just fine. I know you would have stopped it if you could have but accidents happen." The older woman spoke, stroking his back until he fell asleep. _

Noah returned to the present, thinking about that day so long ago when Sam had fractured her wrist. "I am the captain" he heard his mother repeat the words again.

"Do any of you know what she might have meant?" Hotch asked.

"Well she is the captain of a few teams at school, but I don't really see how that helps." Arizona spoke first.

"She had a horse named captain, but that also doesn't help" Emily had finally stood from the floor at Hotch's question.

"I am the captain," this time it was Spencer Reid that repeated the words. "They sound familiar, like they are a part of something else, a book, a song..."

"It's hardly a profound sentence; it's probably in a hundred songs or poems!" Mark Sloan shouted frustrated by the lack of anything happening.

"But the way she said it..." Reid continued.

Noah began to remember another time the twins had snuck out; this time from their school grounds.

"_Come on No. It will be fun." The blonde pleaded with her brother._

_There's a whole bunch of us going... and there will be food. Like the dead poets society. But you gotta come with me." Sam was lounging on her brother's bed in their dorm while he sat trying to finish his English assignment._

"_How is a bunch of jocks in a mouldy old abandoned farm house anything like the dead poets society?" He asked doubtfully, looking towards the blonde dressed in jeans and her soccer hoodie._

"_Cause it's supposed to be haunted by the ghost of this old poet guy ad you have to recite a poem before he'll let you in the door." She exclaimed excitedly, enjoying the opportunity to explain something to her genius brother. "And there aren't any dumb jocks going. Strictly 4.0 GPA's and upwards." She finished cheekily._

"_Fine. Just let me change quickly." He sighed, knowing that she would go anyway and he would prefer to be there with her._

_Half an hour later after walking a few kilometres down the road the seven teenagers climbed into the car of one boy's older sister. _

"_Okay we're getting snacks and then we're heading to the Henley place" the boy, who Noah now recognised as Jack a member of the boys' soccer team spoke._

"_The Henley placed?" Devon asked; this one Noah knew as they played on the same baseball team and he had tried to ask Sam on a date once. It hadn't ended well._

"_Yeah the farm is supposed to be haunted by some English poet called Ernest Henley? Or something like that." _

"_William Ernest Henley." Noah provided the right name, "But I'm pretty sure he never set foot in America."_

"_I don't know it's just a cool story, and it'll be fun to spend a night without all of the rules." Jack replied getting a round of cheers from everybody in the car._

"I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul." Noah had no idea he had spoken the words out loud as he once again left his memories behind.

"What?" Everybody turned to look at the teenage boy.

"I think I know where they are." He said looking straight into his mother's eyes.

**I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry guys my laptop officially gave up on life and then I had exams but those are over now and I got a new laptop. **

**I hope you enjoy as always I do not own CM or GA.**

"I think I know where they are." He said looking straight into his mother's eyes.

"What? How? Where?" The parents in the room asked over one another.

"There is this farm near school… we went there once… we snuck out… it's a thing some of the kids do… it was just a small group… I didn't want to… but Sammy, she is so headstrong… I couldn't let her go alone… I'm supposed to protect her… it wasn't as stupid as I thought it would be… there is writing all over the walls from all the kids that were there before us… we only went that one time… one guy's sister picked us up… we stopped for snacks… everyone was just talking crap… we could have done the same thing at school… but they wanted the adventure or whatever." Noah had been almost talking to himself for a few minutes now, jumbled sentences spoken through a haze.

"Noah! Noah stop, it's ok. Listen to me, that doesn't matter right now but I need you to tell me where you think they are… and why." Emily looked into her son's eyes, eyes that obviously came from whoever his father was but more importantly eyes that had always told her the things her son was unwilling to say. Not because she was a profiler but because she was his mother, she had raised this boy and his sister, from the moment she had found out about them they had become the most important things in her world, an entirely new axis around which her world rotated. What she saw was guilt, pain and fear but behind all of that there was this flash of hope, a hope he based entirely on the memory of one of the hair brained schemes his sister had pulled him into.

The boy blushed slightly before he spoke again, "Ok there is a farm near the school; it was maybe twenty minutes away and one of the boys called it the Henley Place. The walls are covered in lyrics and poems like that place in Footloose, you know the one by the train tracks that Ariel takes Ren to. Any way it's supposed to be haunted by the ghost of William Ernest Henley; he's a poet, British, and he wrote a poem called Invictus. "The last lines of the poem are 'I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul.' Sammy knows that poem, it's just about the only poem she ever actually liked, and she knew it would remind of that night. They have to be there."

"They are all the way back in Virginia?" Mark asked disbelievingly.

"Where is the school?" Garcia asked already back in front of her laptop.

"Virginia, North of Richmond. It's called Strandheath Academy." Emily responded still looking towards her son. "Come on Noah sit down." She spoke leading her son to the table and just about forcing him into a chair before sitting next to him. "Noah what can you remember about the farm; the direction from the school, roads, how many buildings there are. Anything that could help us find it." She asked gently.

Before he could answer Hotch was talking loudly into his phone. Fuel the jet we might be leaving soon.

"Uh yeah, we walked maybe half a mile up the road from school. Headed away from town. After we got picked up we stopped at a gas station with a small motel attached to it. It was called Strand something and it was still on the main road then we turned left but I'm not sure how far up the road it was. Not more than a couple miles though. The main house is pretty big, two stories… and a basement. I think there were two other buildings outside, I'm pretty sure one was a barn."

When Noah finished speaking Emily looked towards Garcia and then Hotch, "Is it enough? Can we really find them?"

"I've got a satellite image taken yesterday." Garcia spoke, "We got the school, north of that we have a gas station with a motel called The Strand Inn." Garcia continued still typing furiously. "Further north we have a road that heads to the west and within five miles of that intersection we have three farms. Checking property records now."

The entire room was silent waiting for Garcia to give them the answer they all needed. Emily looked away from Noah and towards Arizona, when the two locked eyes an understanding passed between them; they were going to find their daughters, their families were going to survive this and when they found the man who had done this they would make him suffer.

Their exchange was interrupted as Garcia spoke again, "Okay according to property records two of the farms have been abandoned; one about three and a half years ago and the other about fifteen months and I've got pictures. Noah come over here and tell me which of these farms you think it might be.

He stood, his legs shaking slightly at the realisation that they might really have found them and that he was responsible for that. "Ok, uh I can try."

"It's okay, just look at these two farms and tell me which of them seems the most familiar." Rossi spoke as Garcia zoomed into two separate farms.

Noah looked between the two trying to work out which of the farms he had been to, when he spotted something in one of the pictures he spoke, "Can you zoom in closer to that?" he pointed his shaking finger at a small building on one of the farms.

"Yeah sure, it looks like a little shed or something." She said enlarging the small structure.

"That's it, it's an empty shed near the driveway, if you look at the side someone wrote "All who dare to enter here best be in possession of Henley's fare."

"Henley's fare?" Reid asked.

"Yeah you have to say line… or a few lines from a poem before you can go into the main house." Noah laughed sardonically, "It's supposed to keep the ghost or whatever from coming after you."

Garcia had returned to the image of the entire farm and projected it up onto the wall. Everyone was staring at it, the room deathly silent. "What is that?" Callie eventually asked, pointing towards one of the buildings.

"Looks like an old barn to me." Mark responded sarcastically.

"Not that you idiot, on the edge there is something sticking out of it. What is that?" Callie asked again this time walking towards the wall and putting her finger on the thing she was pointing towards.

When Garcia zoomed into the area it was JJ who reacted first. "That looks kind of like a bull bar on the hood of a car," then she moved to point at something else on the ground which had become visible when Garcia zoomed in and she looked quickly towards Emily.

"Em does Sam's soccer team play in the Allstar league?" she asked.

"Um yeah, they made it in about seven years ago why?" Emily asked completely baffled by the change in topic.

"Because that," JJ pointed to something that appeared to be hooked on the edge of the barn, "is part of the emblem."

"Okay everybody, that's BAU and Dr's Robbins, Torres and Sloan, pack up now we are heading back to Virginia." Hotch ordered sending everyone into a rush of motion. "Everyone outside in five minutes." He said before grabbing his own bag and an address from Garcia and heading out of the conference room, his phone already attached to his ear.

**Let me know what you think**


	17. Chapter 17

**As always I do not CM or GA and this has not been beta'd.**

**I wasn't planning on posting yet but Demi.123 asked for a new chapter this morning and here it is.**

**I hope that you all enjoy**

Once everybody had raced onto the plane the pilot pulled the door closed and headed back to the cockpit before he spoke through the intercom, "Ok everybody in your seats and we will be taking off in the next fifteen minutes, our flight to Richmond should take approximately five hours."

Emily looked around the plane; like her Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan were in their usual seats, but instead of sitting next to her JJ was sat facing her with Garcia and Noah occupied the blondes usual seat, also on board, sitting in a row on the couch were Arizona, Callie and Mark.

"Five hours?" Callie asked although she did not really expect an answer.

"What if something happens before we get there? What if this isn't even the right place?" Arizona asked, wondering how they could take such a risk.

"We have an FBI surveillance team on the way there now as well as a swat team on standby. They are going to watch the farm and follow anyone who might leave during the next few hours. Primarily they are going to determine how many people are on the property, where they are and what the best approach might be." Hotch began to answer the worried parents, "On the way here Garcia was able to access another satellite image taken the morning after the kidnapping which shows a vehicle and people at the farm. The car was rented under the name Robyn Prentiss. From the time frame we have to assume he chartered a jet for himself and Sophia." He said looking between Emily and Arizona. "I know everybody is on edge but for now we all need to rest because when we arrive we are going in to end this as quickly as possible. If anything looks suspicious in the meantime the surveillance team will contact us and they may have to go in immediately." Hotch ended before returning to his own seat for the long flight back across the country.

Noah and Callie managed to fall asleep after about an hour while other drifted in and out, drank coffee or fidgeted. Morgan and Reid were studying a map of the farm, JJ and Garcia were looking through any surveillance cameras they could access and Emily, Arizona and Mark stared out of their windows.

After watching Emily bite off her nails for ten minutes JJ gently reached out and pulled the pale hand away from the brunette's mouth and covering it with her own. Emily slowly turned her head to look at her. "Tell us about her." JJ said quietly, gesturing between herself and Garcia.

Emily just stared blankly at her for a moment, she had no idea how to begin to describe her daughter to her friends and in that moment, more than in any other, she wished she had found a way to tell them before all of this.

"She was a force to be reckoned with. That's part of what is convincing me that she is going to survive this." Emily took a deep breath. "That story Noah told about her convincing him to sneak out of school and go to an abandoned farm… there are a hundred stories like that. She has a will like nobody I have ever met before, she's fearless and doesn't spend much time thinking about consequences. There was one time, we had just moved into the condo in DC, they were about thirteen and we had just finished rearranging the living room and their rec room and Sam was rolling boxes from one room to another on her old skateboard when she decided that we all needed a break. Anyway Noah and I agreed so we headed out to the park nearby, it's got basketball courts a skate park and a whole lot of food trucks… like most parks I guess. I went to go grab the three of us some dinner from one of the trucks and the twins were skating up and down on the sidewalk…"

_As Emily headed back towards where she had left her twins she discovered they must have moved, but as she looked around and couldn't find them she began to panic slightly, until she heard the unmistakeable sound of her daughter laughing._

"_What do you two think you are doing in here?" she asked sternly having found her children in the closed skate park._

"_It's deserted mom! For once we don't have to fight for room!" Sam shouted overjoyed at not having to manoeuvre around fifty other kids while she tried to pull of some new trick._

"_That's because this place is closed and there aren't supposed to be any kids in here." Emily reasoned, "Come on, eat your dinner before we get chased out of here by a security guard._

"_But mom you're an FBI agent, doesn't that mean you outrank some rent-a-cop at the skate park?" Sam tried to convince her mother as she moved to grab some food._

"_Not when my teenage daughter is trespassing no. And don't call them rent-a-cops either, it's disrespectful." Emily reprimanded._

"_Sorry mama-bear." Sam spoke around a mouthful of fries, "Won't happen again." She said sincerely._

_Once the threesome had finished their food Emily stood to throw away their rubbish, assuming they would be returning home._

"_Wait mom, just five minutes please…" The young blonde with the deep brown eyes pled._

"And that is how my thirteen year old daughter convinced me to trespass on a skate park on our first night in DC. It's also how I ended up with a grazed knee and a hole in my favourite jeans." Emily ended the story but not before someone else added in their own titbit, "You left out the part where you lifted your children over a five foot wall and then jumped over yourself to get away from the 'bloody rent-a-cop with the jelly doughnut' is how I think you described it." Arizona finished the story causing most of the passengers to burst out laughing and enjoy a much needed moment of levity.

Emily glared at her oldest friend, "Thank you Ari, that part must have completely slipped my mind." She said sarcastically while also trying to control her blushing.

The group traded a few more ridiculous stories before the pilots voice was once again heard through the intercom. "We will be landing in twenty minutes, please all return to your seats and place any loose item away."

The groups' serious demeanour returned as they all returned to the reality of what was happening. As the plane began to descend Emily woke her son, Arizona woke her wife and then the Hotch's phone began to ring with the name of the agent in charge of the surveillance team's name flashing on the screen.

**I hope you all enjoyed please let me know what you think.**


End file.
